1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a processing apparatus for providing information to a user performing an act in compliance with an action schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventionally known system for providing information to a user performing an act in compliance with an action schedule is based on the technology disclosed in International Publication WO96/17315. According to this conventional technology, a schedule for a user visiting a plurality of locations is automatically prepared. The above-mentioned publication also discloses a system for guiding a vehicle driven by the user in compliance with the schedule.
According to this conventional technology, the vehicle driven by the user and the predetermined schedule are compared with each other based on information representing the position of the vehicle. This conventional technology has a premise that the user moves, and does not consider providing information at an appropriate timing in accordance with the act of the user regardless of whether or not the user moves from one location to another while the user acts in compliance with the schedule.